


Renewal

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Dysfunctional Family, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Five scenes from Ursa's life. Plus one within her new life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' nor am I profiting off this.

one: 

Ursa strokes her thumb over the water swollen petal, velvety and thick. Water droplets and speckles of dirt catch on her skin and slide down her wrist. Zuko perches on the grass, uncaring for his robes as she lowers her hand. 

“A fire is capable of giving life, but you must be capable of appreciating both its destruction and power to restore life.” 

Zuko frowns, squeezing the petal, grinning as fat droplets snake out. Ursa smiles, running a hand over his head as he squeezes until the petal is dry and his sleeves are thoroughly soaked. 

“I can do both.” 

two: 

Zuko grows tall enough to see over her desk without pulling on the edges, but still cannot understand war and letters. Ink and pinpricks stain his fingers, which he promptly smears across her desk and edges of the paper. 

“How come you write so much?” 

Ursa is careful not to glance at her stack of unsent and returned letters spattered with blood and soot and other markings of war. Ink splashes her paper as Zuko plops his chin into the dark puddle, swirling his fingers around the droplets. Sighing, she reaches for his chin as ink dribbles onto the floor. 

three: 

Azula twists around her legs, a thirsty vine with pinching fingers and cruel eyes. The shell of her once beautiful doll sits on her bed in a display of warning. Ursa smiles, cupping her jaw as a heel grinds down onto her foot. 

“You should learn to be more careful with gifts. A part of being royalty is pretending to enjoy gifts.”

“A part of being royalty is being cunning and letting people know where you stand over them.” 

Azula pulls away from her touch, lifting her chin and squaring her shoulders. Ursa stays stooped, hand curled as she sighs. 

four: 

“I really should have composed myself for our visit.” Iroh sighs, running a hand through his hair, which boasts new streaks of silver and gray. “I can hardly remember how to make a proper cup of tea.” 

Ursa peers at him through a veil of steam; decades of training forcing her mouth to curl into a smile despite the overwhelming sweetness. 

“I would offer a walk through our gardens, but Azula practiced her newest skills on the flowers.” 

“Do the trees still stand? I owe him a birthday celebration, though not as grand as it once was.” 

“Our tree still stands.” 

five: 

Ozai scans their ruined gardens with a scoff. The piles of ash are not signs of rebirth to come, but signs of advanced skill from those born lucky. A charred stem crunches underneath his boot as comes to stand beside her, chin lifted proudly. 

“Normally I would invite others to see her skills, but this could be seen as a lack of control. I still believe we should praise Azula for her advancement.” 

The pond sits quiet and dark as petals bob on the surface. Ursa rolls a dry petal between her fingers. No water slips down her wrist today. 

six: 

Noren sighs as he brushes fingers over her waxy forehead. Sweat pools on the peak of her belly. Their blankets and sheets sit in the corner as wet, rumpled heaps. Nausea rolls into a pinching cramp, tightening around her lower abdomen. Noriko grimaces, huffing as she rubs hands over her stomach in a silent plea. 

“Do you need more water?” Noren asks, curling his fingers as he steps away. “I could bring food?”

“I have enough water.” A foot presses on her bladder in firm reminder. “I need sleep if our child would settle - the flower dreams always unsettle her.”


End file.
